Lovino
by HolyRomanGermany
Summary: The first thing Spain noticed about the man was the bright yellow coat. Who in their right mind tried to stow away on a ship wearing something so noticeable? Spamano fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**HRG: Hey, guys! I'm HolyRomanGermany, here with my official beta. **

**AE: I'm AsianEmpire, the person who edits HRG's stories.**

**HRG: And you certainly do a good job of pointing out what needs to be fixed.**

**AE: Just doing my job, HRG.**

**HRG: Anyways, welcome to my first fanfic on this account, _Lovino._ I based it on a doujinshi I read. However, if I tell you what the doujinshi is called now, it will immediately spoil the fanfic. I put a twist on it, you see- it's from Spain's point of view entirely! However, if at least ten people can guess correctly, I will reveal its name. Anyways, Could you do the disclaimer, onee-chan?**

**AE: Sure Imouto. None of the characters from Hetalia, or the plot of the doujinshi is owned by HolyRomanGermany.**

"_...Lovino?"_

"_Yeah. That's the name I chose to use in public now that my brother and I are back to being one country. My fratello chose Feliciano, so-"_

"_Pick a different name."_

"_What?"_

"_You can't use that name!"_

"_Why not? It's my own damn name! I should get to decide it for myself!"_

"_..."_

Spanish Armada, 17th century

Spain stood on the deck of his ship, leaning against the railing, and inhaled the salty sea air. There was a time when it would have soothed him, but now it brought him a sense of lost hope. He gazed out at the ships that remained of the armada. _His_ armada. The armada that bastard England took pleasure in destroying every time they crossed paths. _Damn pirate!_

He stiffened as he heard footsteps approaching from behind, but as he reached for the dagger on his belt he heard the familiar voice. "It's me, captain."

Spain relaxed slightly and turned to face the German man. "Luise." He acknowledged the other with a stiff nod. "Did you check the supplies?"

Luise rubbed the back of his neck. "I did, but it isn't good. A lot of the food has gone bad, and had to be thrown overboard. We're running low on medical supplies too, as well as ammo."

Spain tightened his grip on the deck railing. "...I see." He took a deep breath, before speaking again. "Well, maybe we should see how long a nation can go without food, hm?"

Luise immediately knew what he meant. "Captain, you may be immortal, but I don't think even you can go without food indefinitely."

"The men need it more than I do," Spain argued.

"Sir, Prussia told me to keep an eye on you, and if you think I'll let you starve yourself to de-"

"_CHIIIGIIIIIIIII?"_

The two men both whirled around at the noise. Spain narrowed his eyes. "Go take a few men to check it out," he growled to Luise. The German nodded and, after rounding up a few men to help him, ran below deck.

After a few moments, he could hear them coming up, accompanied by a voice with a heavy Italian accent yelling at them. "Hey stop! Let go! Ah! Watch it, bastardo! What are you- ack!" A man was thrown onto the deck, already tied up.

The first thing Spain noticed about the man was the bright yellow coat. Who in their right mind tried to stow away on a ship wearing something so noticeable? It didn't even look like a material he was familiar with.

The second thing he noticed was the man's hair. It was a dark auburn color, close to brown, a little less than chin-length, and parted to one side. A curl stuck out of his bangs, signaling that the man was Italian.

The last thing he noticed was the man's face. His green eyes were set in what seemed like a permanent glare, and when he finally closed his mouth- due to one of Spain's crewmembers threatening to cut it out if he didn't shut up- it was twisted into a scowl.

After he was finished assessing the man from where he was, Spain sauntered over to them. "You've got some nerve, breaking into my ship. What exactly are you?" The Italian man stared up at Spain in what appeared to be shock and... something else? Spain couldn't tell what the other emotion the man was feeling, and he hadn't the time to figure it out. When the man failed to answer, he turned away. "We can just throw him overboard."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the Italian man protested. "No normal person would just throw some guy out into the ocean!"

Spain looked back at him as he answered. "Sorry, but we barely have enough food for our crew." He considered the other options to deal with the stowaway. "If you want, I could also lynch you or stab you instead."

"ISN'T THERE ANY OTHER OPTION BESIDES DEATH?" The Italian was becoming desperate now. "Can't I be your floor mopper or anything else? I'll take on any job! Just don't kill me! No, I won't _let_ you kill me, dammit!"

_Such a foul mouth_, Spain mused as one of his men began kicking the boy for speaking like that. _Just like Romano._ A dangerous smile played on his lips as a plan formed in his mind. "Fine...

The crew members stared up at him in shock. "Captain..." He ignored them.

"I got it... If you can stay quiet, nice and calm for me in the captain's quarters for a _little_ while," he smirked. "Then I'll let you live." He then turned to one of the nearest crewmembers and whispered his orders to him. The man nodded, grabbed a few others, and roughly took hold of the Italian, who began swearing up a storm again.

As the crew dragged the man to Spain's cabin, Luise turned to the nation in shock. "Captain, this isn't like you. Why are you showing him mercy when you would never do that for any others?"

Spain's eyes glinted wickedly and he smirked. "Who says I'm being merciful?" He faced Luise. "We're running low on supplies. I don't want to waste any on some stowaway." With that, he spun on his heel and walked away. Luise watched his captain and sighed.

"Well that's our Captain, but you for you to keep going like this isn't healthy at all..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

HRG: Man... I whipped this out in one night! My poor fingers... And the ending seems a little sloppy too...

AE: It's fine. Considering that you typed out a part of chapter three by accident, and that you usually don't type out a full chapter in one day, you did pretty good.

HRG: Thanks, onee-chan... Anyways, look how many people reviewed already! And we only had one chapter up!

AE: Indeed it is quite amazing. By the way, why did you even finish this chapter in one day?

HRG: I had nothing better to do... I had already finished my homework. Anyways, disclaimer please?

AE: HolyRomanGermany does not own this doujinshi, Hetalia, or characters at all. Also, please forgive my imoto's sloppiness for she is clumsy and sometimes a bit of an airhead.

HRG: Ve...

AE: ...Well, enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

Spanish Armada, 17th Century

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Italian man was found below deck. Since then, Spain had not returned to his cabin, and forbade anyone else from approaching it as well. He couldn't have any of his crewmembers taking pity on the captive, after all. Besides, the man was probably dead by now. Nobody could go that long without food or water, unless they just so happened to be a nation like Spain.

Spain held a pipe in his hand, a small plume of smoke wafting from it, as he returned to his quarters. It was about time that he got rid of the corpse. It was a pity, really. The man probably had family or something waiting for him at home. It was too bad they would never find out what had happened to him.

However, upon opening the door, he was surprised to see the man very much alive, slumped against the wall and glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "Huh? You're still alive?" So much for getting rid of the body. "So that means you aren't human..." The man did not answer, choosing to continue glaring at him. Spain narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm not going to tell you, bastard!" the Italian snapped.

Spain chuckled a little under his breath. "You're such a funny boy~" His eyes glinted dangerously then. "Do you really want to die that much?"

The man gritted his teeth and looked down at the ground. "Sorry. It's Lovino..."

"Lovino, eh?" Spain considered it for a second. There was no part of Italy with a name similar to Lovino that he could think of. "Doesn't sound like your real name. But whatever." He smirked cruelly, watching the boy squirm under his gaze. "I'm the great Spanish Empire. I'll at least let you live, so nice to meet you.

* * *

Spain sat down at one of the tables in his quarters, turning to face Lovino. "Alright then, let's listen to your story. Mr. Lovino," He paused, spreading out a map of Southern Europe. "With that kind of name, you're probably from around Italy. Romano is at my house waiting patiently, and his brother Veneziano is over at Austria's. I've met Genovaze, Milanase, Florentino, Napolitano, and some of the other Italians besides Bolognese and Torines. Which one are you?" He glanced back up to see that Lovino was scarfing down the food he had brought him. What with so much of the crew dying recently and a recent raid of a British merchant ship, there was now enough to go around. He glared at the strange Italian. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Ub cuwse, dmmt!" He said through a mouthful of food so that he could barely be understood.

Spain leaned on the table with one hand under his chin. "You're not even human, so you don't have to eat so much. It's not like you die so easily."

"If I don't eat, I go crazy, you idiot," Lovino snapped.

"Oh really? Aren't you already out of your mind?"

Lovino turned towards him, swallowing another mouthful of food. "What? You're not going to eat?"

"Me? I'm just fine-" Spain was cut off by the sound of a stomach growling- his stomach. As much as he tried, Spain couldn't hide the blush of embarrassment that crept onto his face.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

"You haven't eaten anything in the past two weeks? You're an idiot! Only an idiot would do that!" Spain ignored the insults Lovino was hurling at him, choosing instead to eat the food he had gotten from the galley. He had met Luise on his way back, who had given him a knowing look. As much as Spain hated to admit it, the German had been right. Any longer without food and he really would have gone insane.

Lovino's insults just kept coming. "You even pretend to act so cool in front of your people, you idiot! And on top of that, you even refused to sleep all this time? You're such an idiot, you idiot!"

"Stop calling me an idiot," Spain grumbled. Honestly, this guy had to be from somewhere close to Romano for how much he insulted the Spaniard. "Now that I think about it, why are _you_ the one getting mad at _me_? Isn't it normally the opposite?"

Lovino took another bite of his own food. "It's because you really are an idiot, as always."

Spain lifted an eyebrow at that last bit. "As always, huh? So I have met you before, is what you're saying?"

Lovino wriggled uncomfortably under the Spaniard's piercing gaze. Spain watched him carefully, searching for anything suspicious. After a long pause, Lovino spoke. "What if I said 'I can't tell you?'"

Spain glared at him. Did this brat not realize who he was talking to? "Are you sure you aren't just trying to make me angry?"

The faintest blush dusted the Italian's face. "Why the hell would I ever want to make you angry, dammit?" He looked back up at Spain with that same emotion he had been unable to figure out on deck. "I don't want to hurt you, of all people."

Spain's eyes widened at the statement. _Wh-what did he say?_ He felt his heart start to pound faster. Quickly, he got up and left the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He ignored the muffled _"Spain?"_ from the other side as he quickly walked in the opposite direction.

What Lovino had said... had sounded like a _love_ confession. It was wrong, though. The Italian nations were all Catholic, and so was he. Whatever feelings Lovino had for him were unholy, especially after just meeting him.

But Spain couldn't help but feel he might be the same.


End file.
